


Будущая любовь

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Wayward_jr



Series: Drabbles, G - PG13 [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Будущая любовь"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Будущая любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love For the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325794) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Будущая любовь"

***  
Здравый смысл подсказывает, что в жизни бывает только один первый поцелуй. Впрочем, давно известно, что Джаред Падалеки не верит в здравый смысл.   
  
Он впервые коснулся губами рта другого человека, когда учился в первом классе. Джаред тогда стащил у Кэти Кэссиди карамельный пудинг, а она в отместку укусила его за губу, пытаясь отнять хоть каплю. Никакой романтики — и ничего зазорного, что он в слезах убежал жаловаться мисс Феррис, а Кэти еще и показала ему язык исподтишка.  
  
Первый раз Джаред поцеловался по-настоящему в восьмом классе. Он играл Ромео в постановке на уроке английского, а роль Джульетты досталась веселой малышке Сэнди Маккой. На этот раз получилось лучше, но все равно как-то неловко, особенно когда Чад принялся подкалывать его с последней парты, пока мистер Морган не отправил его в кабинет директора Гэмбл (в очередной раз). В целом приятно: Сэнди была красивой и милой, а поцелуй оказался на вкус как леденцы с зеленым яблоком.  
  
Впервые Джаред поцеловался взасос с парнем в выпускном классе. Томми, капитан футбольной команды, обнял его за шею и прикусил нижнюю губу. Джаред почти не расстроился, когда десятью минутами позже все кончилось: его оттолкнули, потому что в раздевалку ввалились Элдис и Мэтт. И больше в этом семестре Томми не сказал ему ни слова, но Джаред не обиделся — ведь он прояснил жизненно важный момент: ему точно не нужны сладкие поцелуи со вкусом зеленых яблок.  
  
Джаред поцеловал Дженсена в первый раз в канун нового года на первом курсе, на вечеринке у Рози. Оба прилично набрались, и в пьяном тумане им показалось абсолютно нормальным и логичным поцеловать друг друга, когда часы пробьют полночь. Поцелуй оказался далек от идеала, они даже сшиблись зубами, а Джаред нетвердо стоял на ногах, поэтому сначала поцеловал Дженсена в левую ноздрю, и только потом — в губы. Но все меркло по сравнению с тем, что это был Дженсен.  
  
Джаред Падалеки впервые поцеловал своего мужа осенним днем в Нью-Йорке на глазах у всех друзей и знакомых. Даже Кэти Кэссиди пришла и принесла в подарок карамельные кексы — в качестве шутки для Джареда. Их с Дженсеном поцелуй не был ни самым жарким, ни самым долгим, но для Джареда он навсегда останется тем самым первым поцелуем, о котором он будет вспоминать в старости, сидя рядом с Дженсеном на крыльце дома и качая внуков на коленях.   
Ведь не было ничего важнее этого поцелуя.  
  
Конец.


End file.
